


We'll Forget the Sun

by caperingcrusader



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Multi, Mute Frisk, Post-Pacifist Route
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 07:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caperingcrusader/pseuds/caperingcrusader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans can’t tell which part of you he fell in love with first. Your bright smile, the rich red color of your hair when the sun caught it, the little snort sounds when you laughed really hard at something - you found it embarrassing but it was adorable. Falling in love with you happened too quickly to examine the process. </p><p> </p><p>Sans/Gender Neutral Reader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Forget the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Full/descriptive list of warnings an the end if you want to check before reading.

Sans can’t tell which part of you he fell in love with first. Your bright smile, the rich red color of your hair when the sun caught it, the little snort sounds when you laughed really hard at something - you found it embarrassing but it was fucking adorable. Falling in love with you happened too quickly to examine the process.

Sans knew from the moment he met you that you were important. You’d saved Frisk in the busy hospital cafeteria. He’d gone to grab a table and the kid was having trouble communicating what they wanted, you’d tapped them on the shoulder and offered to translate their signs for the nonplussed cafeteria worker. You gave Sans an easy grin as Frisk dragged you over to the table and introduced you in quick, excited gestures. He knew then that you were important.

Some humans think that a year isn’t long enough to really fall in love with someone. Plenty of monsters think the same - a year is just a moment in the long lifespan of a monster. You and Sans hadn’t even had a year, but it hadn’t taken you that long.

You met Sans at the end of the summer, the days were still long and warm. It was summer again now. It’s a beautiful day outside, birds are singing, flowers are blooming. On days like these, people like you should…. should…. be here. With the ones who love them.

They let Sans stay with you for hours, holding your hand. Toriel tries once to coax him away, but she trails off as he meets her eyes, and just pats the skeleton’s arm carefully before leaving the room again. When the funeral home closes Papyrus and Frisk gently lead Sans away, he doesn’t resist them, stumbling as he walks. You’re left alone.

Sans wears a suit to your funeral. He’d bought it a month ago, telling himself he would take you on a fancy date, somewhere nice. But really, he’d known what it was for, even then. The humans say meaningless things like ‘it was a lovely service’, and ‘it’s how they would have wanted it’. The monsters gather around Sans, silent but present, Toriel and Papyrus sit either side of him. Frisk crawls into Toriel’s lap, even though they’re much too big to do that now, they hold San’s hand as they cry quietly.

It was stupid to fall in love with you in the first place. To even become friends with you. Humans live short, fragile lives in any case, and you’d been sick to begin with. Sans wishes he’d listened to his own better judgement, wishes he’d kept you at arm’s length. And then he hates himself for even thinking it.

The kid can’t reset anymore. After leaving the vicinity of Mount Ebott Frisk had lost that ability. Sans sometimes wonders if they’d be able to do it, if they went back there. But, you were sick a month before you even met Sans , the doctors didn’t know how long the cancer had been there before they’d found it and- no. It was too dangerous to mess with this timeline, even if Sans had any idea what the consequences would be. And he wouldn’t reset if it meant risking Papyrus and the others, even if the alternative was a living hell. Besides, you’d made him promise to try. Try to be happy. At least to be okay.

Everyone’s very kind and respectful. Sans wishes he could be angry at someone. He’s restless with crackling blue energy, he wants to let it out until he’s exhausted and empty, but everyone is so very careful around him. Undyne regularly offers to train with him, but he barely even responds to her invitations. It’d be a welcome release but he doesn’t trust himself to have restraint. After a few weeks Undyne tries to get him to go running with her, but Sans hardly leaves the house anymore. Alphys calls him everyday, to talk about nothing. What she’s been working on, the latest filler arc in an anime she’s watching, the weather. Alphys hates speaking to people on the phone. Tori tries once to get him to talk about you, but not again after that, which Sans is painfully grateful for. She does however regularly bake pies for him and Papyrus, Frisk and Asgore accompanying her for visits when she delivers them.

Papyrus doesn’t complain or call him lazybones even when Sans hasn’t left the house for a month, has barely moved from the couch. Instead he brings him plates of spaghetti and bottles of ketchup, giving his beloved older brother sad, worried looks. Papyrus talks far too quietly during those months.  

It’s not that Sans doesn’t want to be happy, or that he wants to make everyone worried about him. Papyrus’ reaction alone would be enough to break his heart, if he had one. He wants to keep his promise to you, to try and be okay, he just doesn’t have the determination.

One evening Papyrus is sat on the couch with Sans as they watched a rerun of some show featuring Mettaton, when it happened. Papyrus made a pun, which he’d gotten into the habit of doing over the past few months, trying to coax a reaction from his brother. He began to laugh at his joke, before the soft ‘Nyeh Heh Heh’ turned into a choked sob.

  
The taller skelton turned and pulled Sans roughly into a hug, clinging to his older brother the same way he’d done when he was just a babybones. They might have been sat like that for hours, but eventually Sans broke. Whatever makeshift walls he’d been using to keep himself together fell down, and he began to cry too, holding onto Papyrus as he did. The brothers fell asleep like that, and when Sans woke up later that night his bones felt achey from the uncomfortable position, but he felt better than he had in months. And also sadder too. But for the first time since you’d gone Sans felt like he could try to be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cursing, mention of terminal cancer, major character death (Reader).
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> I made myself sad. I don't know why I did this. Hope it is okay :') Now I'm going to go work on the next chapter of Sweet Thang, which will be much happier!  
> Title references the song Fields of Gold.


End file.
